Maintaining information as confidential is a challenge in today's workplace. With the increasing availability of information and data through various devices (e.g., computer terminals, smartphones, and the like), ensuring confidential information remains confidential is an important aspect of doing business. However, if information is disclosed without authorization, it is important to be able to identify a source of the disclosure. If the disclosure is made via electronic means (e.g., email, SMS, and the like), tracking of the information and disclosure may be straightforward. However, if the disclosure is made via other means (e.g., disclosure in a meeting, via a telephone conversation, and the like), tracking of the information and disclosure may be more complicated.